Axial mode conventional helical antennas (HAs) have been widely used in satellite communications and global positioning systems due to their high gain and circular polarization. The properties of conventional helical antennas have been extensively studied. Segmented helical antennas (SHAs), such as square cross section helical antennas, have been investigated. SHAs can provide approximately equivalent performance compared to the conventional helical antenna. The linear segments, which make up an SHA, can be easily supported on a dielectric structure. This kind of structure can be designed and manufactured at a very low cost. Even though these HAs and SHAs have many merits, they need a large height, so it is not easy to move them.